


22

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, References to Alcohol Though No One Gets Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben tries to make Poe’s 22nd Naming Day a good one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, The Darkpilot Library





	22

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Party
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“My Naming Day’s today.”  
  
Even the look on Poe’s face — there was something about it where Ben didn’t want Poe to have that expression. He should be happy.  
  
"How old are you today?” Ben said.   
  
“Twenty-two,” Poe said. “It’s just weird. I spent five Naming Days with the Spice Runners...”  
  
“They didn’t give you good Naming Days?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “Zorii tried. But yeah, they weren’t good ones. Celebrating in a shitty apartment and all, away from my friends and family.” A sigh. “All because of...”  
  
“You wouldn’t have run away if you weren’t fired on,” Ben said. He was still angry about that; who in their right mind would fire on a _child?_  
  
“Yeah, and if I wasn’t mad at my dad...”  
  
“It didn’t justify anything,” Ben said. "Poe...whatever it takes, I’m gonna make sure you have the Naming Day you deserve.”  
  
Poe smiled. “You don’t have to.”  
  
“You deserve better,” Ben said.   
  
And already, in his head, he was devising a plan to make sure Poe had a good Naming Day. A plan that he was grateful that Poe couldn’t eavesdrop on.  
  
***  
  
Ben gathered his allies, so to speak. His family, Poe’s family, Poe’s few friends from the Academy. Some of them, like Aunt Qi’ra, had no idea what to expect with putting together a party, but they were excited to do it nonetheless.   
  
“Honestly,” Kare Kun said, “He’s lucky to have you.”  
  
Ben nodded. He supposed. He wanted to be a good friend to Poe, if at all possible. Poe deserved the galaxy.   
  
***  
  
“Ben, please,” Enfys said after Ben had been on a hair-trigger for a while, “Stop panicking. And stop acting like...that.”  
  
Lando snorted. “Stars help us if he ever ruled the galaxy. No one would get a day off.”  
  
"Fine.” They were decorating, Ben having bribed Tai to distract Poe from going in the house they were decorating. “Now that I think about it, I owe Tai lightsaber lessons.”  
  
Qi’ra raised her eyebrows. “That was your bribe? Benjamin Bail Solo, we all love you, but you are bad at bribery.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d make a bad Sith,” Ben said. “ ‘Join me and I’ll give you a ride in the Falcon.’”  
  
He could have sworn Luke gave him a disapproving glare. Of course Luke had to have a stick up his cargo hold. Of course.   
  
“I think I got it,” Han said. “Should...be aesthetically pleasing enough.” Ben tried to fight a smile at the fact Chewie was boosting his father in the air.  
  
He snapped holos of them on his datapad. He was going to have to save them for later.   
  
***  
  
Poe came over later, and taking in the sight of Kes Dameron’s redecorated house...Ben couldn’t help but feel anxious. Had he put on too grand a production?   
  
“Ben,” Poe said slowly, “You didn’t have to do this for me.”  
  
“You don’t like it?” There was a sudden anxiety pattering in Ben’s chest, wondering if he had gone overboard somehow.   
  
“No, it’s wonderful! It’s just...” Poe looked around, at the streamers, at the holos Ben had put up of all the times they’d shared together, and more. "I didn’t think anyone would do this.”  
  
“Of course we would,” Lulo interjected. "You’re a good man, Poe. And whatever mistakes you made in the past, you’re here now, where you belong.”  
  
Poe’s face, slowly, broke into a smile. It was one of those things that made the tension dissolve from Ben’s chest. “Yeah,” he said. “Stang, I don’t think I’ve seen so many holos in my life...”  
  
“Well, I had help,” Ben said. He smiled. “Enfys and the others were happy to help.”  
  
Enfys nodded. "It’s unusual,” she said. “But it’s good to be making a Naming Day party for someone else.”  
  
***  
  
The cake that Kes had made — Poe seemed delighted at the sight of the A-wing-shaped cake. “Dad,” he said, “Did you really...”  
  
“Leia helped,” Kes said. “Threepio too."  
  
Poe snorted. “Another reason to call him ‘Master’, I think.”  
  
Ben smiled over at him.   
  
They sang the Naming Day song, and Poe blew out the candles. Even cutting the cake into big enough slices, they made sure Poe got the best one. The other slices were a bit more difficult, and caused some laughter, but it was fun nonetheless.   
  
“No alcohol,” Kes said sternly. “I prefer not to deal with an intoxicated version of my son.”  
  
Kare snorted. “I didn’t tell you about the time we went out to celebrate after finals, did we?”  
  
“Kare,” Poe teased, “It’s my Naming Day; you can’t bring that up...”  
  
“Touché,” Kare said.   
  
Ben found himself checking Poe’s expressions as the others interacted, checking the surface level of his thoughts. There was something about him that seemed, honestly, just plain happy. That radiant smile, seeming to light up his whole face...  
  
It continued as Poe opened his presents. As he took in modeling kits and more. Things that others got that Poe would like. And Ben knew that he had at least done his job in making his best friend’s Naming Day a good one.


End file.
